Green glitter
by Midnight'sSecretChildren
Summary: a little fluff written on a lonely valentines day.


Another day.

This one different from the ones before.

Everywhere hung red and gold decorated hearts.

All of the statues supported crowns of roses.

Sprigs of mistletoe hanging in the doorways.

Gathered here and there, giggling groups of girls.

Each showing off glittering and gaudy cards.

Trying to work out who may have sent them.

But not me.

I wander the corridors alone.

Avoiding the groups and their glitter.

Avoiding all the dark and hidden corners of the school.

Corners I know pairs will be hiding.

Touching,

Whispering.

Kissing.

Are you among them, I wonder.

With arms around you, giving you warmth.

Safe in the knowledge that there is some one there for you.

Someone who you can touch when you need comforting.

Not me.

I am alone, always alone.

I have been since just after my birth.

I have friends but no one to fill the hole in my heart.

A heart that so desperately seeks love.

Not a friendship love, but that of a partner.

Someone whose world revolves around me and who I can revolve my world around.

I sigh.

It pains me to think of you with someone else.

I know it can never be for you and me.

You never really see me here.

Not when we pass in the corridors or in our lessons together.

I am just someone you are cruel to.

Someone who you can use to show how mean you are.

To make your friends laugh with you.

It hurts me.

Do you know that?

Do you care?

Are you able to feel these emotions that keep me awake at nights?

I wonder as I walk these corridors.

My mind always turning to you even though it hurts.

It feels as though my heart is being ripped from me.

Leaving naught but a bloody, tattered hole behind.

A hole that burns me.

It is as if I am addicted to the pain

To being miserable and alone.

I like to think not, but who really knows.

I catch a flash of blonde hair in the darkness and pause.

Nope, its not you.

The hair is to long and wavy.

I let out my breath and carry on.

My bleeding heart beating a little faster.

Soon I am in my room.

I can rest easy now knowing that you are not here.

No one is here.

Again I am all alone.

From down stairs I can hear laughter and music.

I know I should join you, my friends.

I know that you will be able to help me dull the pain.

If only for a little while.

But I am not ready for that yet.

Moving over to my bed I dump my things on the floor.

Not caring that by bag is open and my work spills out all over.

This day has put me in a bad mood.

I don't care much about anything.

Except to daydream about you

And what I would have liked today to have been.

As I go to lay on the bed I notice the cover is all rumpled.

As if someone had been bouncing on it.

My thoughts turned to the house elf.

But then I spot a piece of paper under the pillow.

One green corner peeking from between.

Curious I pull it free.

On the front is my name.

Scrawled in jade ink an a handwriting I could not place.

I knew I knew it but not from where could I remember.

Even more curious now I ripped open the envelope to find in it a silver card.

Flipping it over, I study the image.

A red lion laying under the shade of a tree.

A snake hidden in the branches above.

Both looking contented.

As I opened it something happens.

Magic.

A burst of glitter in green.

It hangs in the air dancing and forming shapes.

First a lucky clover.

Then a heart with fluttering wings.

Then a dragon that flew around me.

Its wings touching against my cheek.

After a minute the magic faded and the dragon vanished leaving me in a cloud of green glitter.

It falls on to me.

And covers the floor.

Remembering the card in my hands, I looked at it.

On the inside, a dragon curls around a large question mark that was under the words,

If you can find me then I am yours.

It was followed by a big X.

Shaking out his hair. He sneezed as the glitter caught his nose.

He smiled.

Just a small one but a smile none the less.

Hi heart was now back in his chest and beating a rapid beat.

With the excitement that maybe what he felt was about to be true.

That the one I loved knew me and wanted to return these feelings.

Either that or it was all a practical joke.

The cruellest one yet if that was so.

Only one way to know.

Time to find my dragon and tell him the truth.


End file.
